dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Coringa (Terra 2)
Atributos: Destreza: 5 Força: 4 (5) Corpo: 3 (6) Int : 9 Vontade : 11 Mente : 5 Infl : 10 Aura : 7 Espírito : 7 Iniciativa : 24 Hero Points: 90 bonus: Força maníaca: A Força e Corpo do Coringa pulam para 5 e 6 quando ele está sob os efeitos de Psychological Instability. Perícias: Artist 5, Charisma 10, Gadgetry 10, Scientist 9, Thief (concealment, forgery, stealth, locks and safes) 7, Vehicles 5, Weaponry 7 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (Gotham City), Connections: Submundo do crime (alta), Scholar (química, "escapar da morte") Desvantagens: Age (velho, a partir dos anos 70), Creepy Appearance, Séria Irrational Attraction por piadas, Séria Irrational Attraction em competir com Batman (Coringa reconhece Batman como seu outro lado da moeda, e apesar de frequentemente enfrentá-lo, admira o constante duelo. Ele só mataria Batman se não houver outro recurso. Do mesmo modo, protegeria sua Identidade Secreta, caso a descobrisse), Catastrófica Psychological Instability Alter ego: desconhecido Motivação: Psychopath Ocupação: criminoso profissional Riqueza 6 EQUIPAMENTO *'Flor da Lapela' {Corpo 1, Acid 8, Sleep 8, R#2, limitações: Somente um dos poderes podem ser usados por vez; isto depende de qual líquido o Coringa usa. Sealed Systems protege contra Sleep. Quando o Número de Confiança (2) é tirado, o Coringa deve recarregar a Flor. Poderes tem 0 APs de alcance} Esta flor fica na lapela do blazer do Coringa. Ele a enche com ácido, gás sonífero ou água (esta última, apenas para efeitos cômicos). A flor é ligada por um tubinho até o bolso do Coringa, onde há uma bombinha. Por pressionar esta bombinha, o líquido carregado é expelido na vítima. *'Cigarra de mão' {Corpo 4, Lightning 9, R#2, limitações: Lightning sem alcance} A cigarra fica na luva do Coringa; ele finge querer apertar a mão duma vítima, e esta leva um choque fatal (concealment) é usado para disfarçar a cigarra. *'Veneno Coringa' {Corpo 0, Poison Touch 8, R#2, bonus: a vítima tem um violento ataque de risos (penalidade para a OV/RV de qualquer Ação aumentada em +2 colunas até que a vítima morra ou receba antídoto) limitações: Letal.} O veneno é a marca registrada do Coringa. Quando uma vítima é morta pela substância, ela sofre uma contração muscular, e seus lábios e feições esboçam um sorriso mórbido. *'Revólver' {Corpo 5, EV 4, Alcance 5, Munição 8, R#2} *'Charutos/Cigarros Explosivos' {Corpo 1, Bomb 1 a 6, R#2, limitações: O Charuto deve ser aceso e é consumido na explosão.} ' ' *'Cartas cortantes' (x 20) {Corpo 1, EV 2} nota: por arremessar mais que uma carta ao mesmo tempo, Coringa pode somar a quantia passada da primeira ao número nos dados. O Coringa também pode untar as Cartas com o Veneno Coringa. *'Pó de espirro' {Corpo 0, Poison Touch 5, limitação: RAPs conseguidos via Poison Touch apenas aumentam a OV de todas as jogadas, sem dano para a vítima. Sealed Systems protege contra este ataque.} *'Pó de coceira' {Corpo 0, Poison Touch 5, limitação: RAPs conseguidos via Poison Touch apenas aumentam a OV de todas as jogadas, sem dano para a vítima.} *'CORINGAMÓVEL' {Corpo 8, Força 6, Jumping 3, Running 7, R#2} Origem (Em sua primeira dúzia de aparições, começando com Batman # 1 (1940), o Coringa era um maníaco homicida simples, com uma aparência bizarra baseada na carta de baralho homonima. Ele originalmente estava programado para ser morto em sua aparição, depois que ele escapou da prisão, mas o editor Whitney Ellsworth sugeriu que o personagem ser poupados. Um painel elaborado às pressas, demonstrando que o Coringa ainda estava vivo, foi posteriormente adicionado ao quadrinho. Na edição seguinte, ele está no hospital se recuperando, mas é retirado por uma gangue criminosa.) Da primeira aparição do Coringa em Batman # 1, ele comete crimes tanto lunáticos quanto brutais, tudo com uma lógica e raciocínio que, nas palavras de Batman, "fazem sentido somente para ele". Em sua primeira aparição, o personagem deixa suas vítimas com sorrisos pós-morte em seus rostos, um modus operandi que tem sido exercido ao longo das décadas com o conceito do personagem. Em Batman # 1, ele desafia o submundo e o departamento de polícia de Gotham, anunciando pelo rádio que ele vai matar três dos cidadãos mais proeminentes de Gotham em determinados momentos. Batman e Robin investigam os crimes e localizam os corpos das vítimas atingidas com um sorriso perpétuo sobre os seus rostos. O Coringa prende Robin e está preparado para assassiná-lo com o mesmo mortal veneno mas Batman resgata Robin e Coringa vai para a prisão. Para as próximas várias aparições, o Coringa muitas vezes escapou da captura, mas sofreu uma aparente morte (caindo de um penhasco, pego em um prédio em chamas, etc), e sempre seu corpo não era recuperado. Em Detective Comics #168, de 1951, mais de 10 anos após a estréia de Coringa, Batman finalmente descobre a origem do criminoso, quando reabre um caso aparentemente insolúvel para estudantes de crimonologia na Universidade de Gotham: O caso do Capuz Vermelho. Anos atrás, um desconhecido meliante, conhecido apenas como Capuz Vermelho, tentava assaltar uma fábrica de cartas. Quando Batman invade o lugar, o Capuz Vermelho cai acidentalmente num tonel de produtos químicos. É dado como morto, mas tempos depois ressurge completamente louco, com pele branca e cabelos verdes: O Coringa. Desde meados dos anos 50, o Coringa da Terra 2 fez poucas aparições. Seus últimos momentos memoráveis foram: #Quando Rei Kull tentou dominar a Terra 1, 2 e S, e o louco estava entre os vilões que o tirano recrutou (Justice League of America #136). #Em The Brave and the Bold #200, quando o vilão Enxofre transferiu sua consciencia em sua contraparte da Terra 1, o Coringa da Terra 2 é visto conversando com ele após derrota, já exibindo seus sinais de velhice. É também a primeira vez em que éadmitida a existencia do Asilo Arkham na Terra 2. #Quando o Batman da Terra 2 estava morto, Coringa se voltou contra Caçadora (Helena Wayne) e Robin da Terra 2. A dupla conseguiu derrotá-lo quando Robin se vestiu de Batman, e o louco ficou distraído ao presenciar o suposto retorno de seu maior inimigo (Wonder Woman #281 a 283). A existencia deste Coringa foi apagada com a Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Category:Fichas Category:Vilões Category:Era de Ouro